


Cold Hard Facts

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Cramp - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Healthy Citadel Tag, Lap Sex, Mostly Happy and Mostly Healthy, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's missed the feel of her and the smell of her and the taste of her and he starts kissing down, down, down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hard Facts

She's back in bed before the door is fully open and he hears her say, "Brrr," under the covers. He locks the deadbolt again behind him.

"Temperature's dropped," he says, rubbing his arms.

"Warm in here." She doesn't even uncover her head. "Was warm."

He takes off his jacket and boots in the dark and gulps down some water before sliding in beside her. He's been gone for three long days.

She shivers and pulls away. "Gah!"

"Warned you."

She takes a deep breath and snuggles up close, wrapping her arms around him, and her body heat begins to seep into his skin. He draws circles on her shoulder with his thumb. 

"Anything I need to know right away?" she asks.

There isn't, but she always feels better if he shares the most interesting news. "Rockfall near Buzzard territory," he says. The most interesting news is still dull, and that's good. "Changed the road."

"Tell Cart," she says. Cart is their mapmaker, a former war girl, and of course Max will tell her. But Furiosa needs to have this conversation, and she needs to ask one more thing before she can sleep: "Capable and Trig?" 

"Both fine. Here?"

"Hmm, nothing." There's a shift, not in her body but in the energy around her, and she says, "But there's this."

She grabs his dick through his pants.

He jumps. His eyes jolt open. "Really?" he squeaks.

She's usually not interested in the middle of the night. Sleep is often uneasy for both of them, as precious as their other resources and not to be wasted.

She chuckles and tilts her head on the pillow, touching her forehead to his. 

"Okay?" she says.

He nods desperately, but she takes it slow, lazy kisses and delicate hands, stripping off his clothes inch by inch. Her hand finds his dick again while he undresses her, and she stokes him with a practiced twist, gently, dreamily, stroke-twist-stroke. When she's naked and he reaches between her legs she's wetter than he expected.

"Dreaming about me?" he guesses.

"Hmmm."

He needs to get away from her hand if he doesn't want this to end too quickly. He's been dreaming about her, too. He's missed the feel of her and the smell of her and the taste of her and he starts kissing down, down, down. Her fingers grasp his hair; her knees fall wide on either side of his body. 

He's hot, now, under the blankets, and she tastes so _her_ , so good, and he presses in one finger, two, three.

"Ah, ah," she says.

He buries his nose in her curls and breathes in deep.

She likes his tongue hard and fast sometimes, likes him to surprise her with varying speed and pressure at other times. Tonight a light touch seems to be all she needs, but eventually he hooks his fingers up, scrapes his teeth so softly on her clit, and her hips jerk hard enough to whack his nose. She flies away high and he smiles into her twitching cunt.

She doesn't give him any time to be smug, afterwards. She shoves him onto his back and he's inside her within seconds. She's not interested in gentle, now. She's interesting in pounding. 

He surges up, sitting, wrapping his arms around her and sucking a mark on her breast. Her nub lands on his shoulder, her hand on the back of his head; her thighs do most of the work for both of them. He's ready to come, so ready, but he concentrates on her and not the heat inside. She needs more buildup.

He traces a finger between the cheeks of her ass and up her spine, then down, this time zig-zagging with his fingernails. He scratches her armpits and then down to her waist with both hands. Her back arches sharply then, so he catches a nipple between his teeth, and tugs. She only pulls his head closer, crushing his face to her chest. He darts out the tip of his tongue, making her howl.

Her hand slips between their bodies then, and she barely touches herself before she lets go and Max can let go, too.

They stay where they are, his arms around her waist and his head cradled on her breasts, while their breathing slows. Then she gasps and says, "Cramp," and she's falling on her back on the bed. She pulls her knee to her chest. "Shit."

He winces. He's experienced it, too, like most others in the Citadel. Something is missing in their diet, but they have no trained doctor and no way to know what. He rubs her thigh. "Help?"

She nods, sucking in air between her teeth.

So he sits next to her and gently straightens her leg, pushing her foot towards the headboard and holding to a count of forty. They work on the other leg, too, just in case. Then she rolls onto her stomach and he presses her heel so softly towards her ass. He can't help laying a kiss there, too, then another. She rolls again and they try a couple more stretches, until her breath calms.

"Better?" he asks.

"Fuck," she says. "But yes."

He lies down and rubs her leg with one hand. Eventually she makes a pleased sound and her hips roll lazily. "Really?" he says again.

"Maybe just a little." And she parts her legs for his fingers.

"What have you been doing for three days?" he teases, moving his hand.

"Shut up."

A little while later, sated again, she lays her head on his shoulder and says, "I'm glad you're home."

So is he.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
